Enforcer
BACKGROUND Until the development of the Invid Commander, the Invid Enforcer was the main command unit directing forces in the field and is piloted by higher caste Invid beings. Suited for land and space combat, the Enforcer is a fearsome and powerful weapon. It's two large beam cannons merge their fire into a powerful particle beam that can devastate well armored targets. It also has two small plasma cannons under its chin for use in close quarters combat. The Enforcer is a massive mecha, a fact often overlooked when one only looks at its height, for the Enforcer is almost as wide as it is tall. In the Invid armies the mecha appears to fulfill two main functions; first there is its aforementioned command role, but the Enforcer also operates, often with the Invid Commander, as a heavy weapons platform. This is possible because the Enforcer carries the most firepower of any Invid mecha, including even the Invid Commander, although it is also the least manuverable. Its mobility however is good, through what appears to be a brute-force approach with its engine design. Like all Invid mecha, the Enforcer has protoculture sensors in addition to optical and electro-magnetic sensors. The Enforcer is well armored, and the carapace armour can withstand several direct strikes from an Alpha fighters' beam cannon. However, as with the smaller Invid mecha, the primary sensor is very vulnerable and even a human hand weapon can penetrate it and the pilot deeper inside, if aimed well. There is also another spot as vulnerable, directly between the engines, but this is admittedly hard to hit. Model Type - Enforcer Class - Sub Command Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 325 Legs - 190ea Feet - 80ea Arms - 150ea Claws - 60ea Sensor Eye - 30 Guns - 30ea Cannon Pods - 100ea Thrusters - 135 Note - Sensor Eye can only be hit with a called shot and is -4 to strike AR - 14 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 112kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Flying - 725kph, mach 3 in space Range - 100 hours operational use Statistics Height - 9.7m Length - 6.4m Width - 9.1m Weight - 28 tons PS - Robotic 40 Lift 20 tons, carry 10 tons Cargo - none Power System - protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Claws (1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti mecha Range - melee Damage - ps punch damage + 2d6 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - na Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Heat Cannons (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 1d6x10 per blast per gun, 2d6x10 per short burst, 3d6x10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 8d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks. Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Plasma Guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1200m Damage - 3d6+2 per blast per gun. 1d6x10 per short burst, 2d4x10+20 per medium burst, 4d4x10 per long burst, 4d6x10 per full melee burst. Guns are fired in tandem. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite plus the following: +1 attack at level 1 and 6 +2 dodge +2 autododge +10% to all piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle 2d6 Systems of Note Protoculture detection sensors - Mecha sized: range 4km, cyclone sized: range 900m, Gallant H-90 sized: range 200m Basic radar range 20km Visual Magnifiers, x10 magnification References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG